A Deeper Kind Of Love
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: Focusing on Reno and Rufus relationship, after S&LP. Language and yaoi. Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN. I do not own any of FF7.
1. Bruises and Bosses

**_Hello :)_**

**_ This takes place after 'sandwhiches and lovestruck poodles.' MUAHAHA it wasn't truly the end :) This isn't from Reno's point of view funnily enough._**

**_It's still focusing on their relationship, being more emotional with a few more complications._**

* * *

Rufus Shinra sat at his desk, studying a letter written to him by a company over towns. Frowning, he folded the paper up, sighing.

_This was really not what he wanted to be doing today._

Reaching for his laptop he began tapping away an email to the company, explaining how the company was _not _going to be sold.

--

Clicking send, he sat back in his chair stretching and closing his laptop down before standing up and walking out of his office.

"Good Afternoon Sir." Said his secretary, smiling. He nodded at her, entering the elevator.

_He was really not in the mood for secretaries._

Leaving the main building, he walked over to the training grounds, feeling a sense of relief when he saw Tseng there, like he said he had been. The black haired man looked over to Rufus, saying something to Elena before walking over.

"Good Afternoon Sir."

"Same to you, Tseng. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well. Sir." He said uncomfortably, glancing back to the training ground. Rufus noted that there was in fact only Elena and Rude there, and gritted his teeth already knowing what was wrong. "It's Reno.. he came into work today.."

"And left?" Said Rufus sharply.

"He didn't leave, I told him to." Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"And why was this?"

"He didn't look.. his best."

"Tseng, if one of my employees has a cold you really don't need to tell me." Tseng waited patiently for Rufus to finish, sighing.

"Sir, he looked like he had been attacked." Rufus tensed for a spilt second, turning all of his attention to Tseng.

"By who?" He said almost too calmly.

"That's the thing Sir, we don't know." Rufus nodded, frowning.

"I see." The fact that Tseng usually wouldn't care for Reno, made him realize that this probably was very bad.

"I sent him home Sir."

"I would have advised you to anyway. Do you have no idea who did this to him?" Tseng shook his head.

"No. Not even Rude does, you know how close those two are. Rude wanted to go back with him, but I told him to stay." Rufus nodded, glancing at Rude and Elena in the training ground. They seemed to be deep in a conversation. Rufus had a feeling it may have been about Reno.

"I'll go see him now." Said Rufus. Tseng looked surprised.

"Sir, are you sure? He'll be okay I just thought I should have informed you, you have a lot of work to do-"

"I'm sure, Tseng."

"Ok Sir." Rufus nodded, walking away.

--

Rufus shut the door to his car, walking up the stairs to Reno's flat and knocking on his door. Reno answered after quite a while. From what he could see, Reno's chest, neck and face was badly bruised. His right eye was badly purple, his lip cut and large scratched down his neck.

"Sir." Said Reno, forcing a smile and then wincing.

"Sit down. Reno." Said Rufus, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Reno." Said Rufus quietly, realizing that there must have been a lot more bruises under Reno's clothes than the ones you could see from his half open shirt. "What happened?" Reno frowned, letting a small groan of pain put when his back hit his sofa.

"I don't remember."

"Reno." Said Rufus sharply, sitting next to him. "_What _happened?" Reno shrugged, his aquamarine eyes avoiding Rufus' stare.

"I don't quite remember.."

"Reno." Reno sighed, swallowing and running a hand through his hair.

"I annoyed this guy.."

"Annoyed?"

"..Yeah."

"How did you annoy him?"

"..He though.. I was uhh.."

"Yes?"

"He thought I was.. _for sale." _Said Reno biting his lip. Rufus frowned.

"Go on."

"I said I wasn't, and then when he showed me his money, I.." Reno glances at his boss. "I had a little fun with him.."

"A little fun?"

"Come on Rufus you know what I mean." Snapped Reno. Rufus sighed.

"Then what?"

"Well, I asked for my money, he said he wasn't gonna give it to me and hit me, and left me. I ran after him, giving him what he needed a good old bashing, but he lashed out and... caught me off guard."

"Reno." Sighed Rufus. "You are an idiot."

"Sorry Sir."

"I thought you wouldn't have to be short for money now."

"I'm not, but. I get my paycheck on Mondays, it was Thursday and I'd spent quite a lot in three days."

"Reno. You have to make it last the week. That should be easy now if you didn't by something like a plasma screen T.V every week." Said Rufus, glancing at the large black T.V in front of them.  
"I like watching T.V." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Promise you wont do that again."

Promise."

"You don't need to."

"I know."

"And I don't want you acting like some kind of homeless whore." Said Rufus sharply.

"... I know." Said Reno, smiling. "It's nice to know you care." Rufus paused for a second.

"I know." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go back to work now, Reno take tomorrow off and don't come back until you feel, normal. OK?" Reno nodded.

"Thanks Sir." Rufus nodded at him, sighing and then stood up and walking out of the apartment.

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Old Friends, Different Views

Rufus rolled his eyes at Reno's newly bought sports car arriving into the Shinra parking lot. He really had bought _a lot _of things in the last year, no wonder he had been broke. Taking his eyes away from the window, he turned back to his report.

--

"...So, who's gonna tell Elena the scarecrow blew over in the wind?" Asked Reno, kicking the scarecrow, before widening his eyes when it didn't seem to be collapsing.

"Reno, you know she made it Reno proof."

"Pfft." Said Reno, dragging his hands through his hair and steadying himself, kicking the scarecrow again. "Shit!" He yelled, clutching his foot. "Bloody hurts!" Rude sighed, still stood beside the Shinra gate. "Reno, if you destroy it, then we'll have to stand here a lot more." Reno froze, about to kick the scarecrow again.

"Oh. yeah." He said slowly, eyes widening, his face still covered in bruises. "She didn't have to give it a bloody red wig though." He snapped.

"I think it looks nice." Said Rude, smiling. Reno gave his partner a very rude gesture before slouching against the wall.

"It looks lik-" Reno trailed off, watching a black car pull up besides them. Rude raised an eyebrow, glancing at Reno and waiting for the driver to get out. The driver, was in fact a young man with brownish blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt, black tie, black jeans and incredibly black, shiny shoes. He walked around the car, smiling at Reno. Reno widened his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"Callin!" He said in shock, jumping to his feet. "Why are you here?!" Callin smiled, before walking closer to him, his smile leaving his face completely.

"Reno! What happened to you!?" Reno frowned, and then shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, honestly. Why are you here?" Callin raised an eyebrow at Reno, before answering him.

"I've come to do some work here again, hard to avoid you though, isn't it." Reno glared at him, smiling.

"Haha. Very funny. How long are you gonna be here?"

"I don't know yet, as long as I like." He said, grinning. "Hope your not in too much pain, Reno."

"I'm fine." Smiled Reno, slouching back down the wall and grimacing at Callin's back. Rude opened the gate for the shorter man, waiting for Callin to disappear before turning to Reno.

"Do you fancy him?" Reno choked on the cigarette he was smoking, raising an eyebrow at Rude.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno. Thought you'd like a new relationship."

"I'LL HAVE A NEW RELATIONSHIP WHEN I WANT!"

"OK!"

"Sorry. Buddy, it's these cigarettes, they have something in them.."

"Okay."

"Just a bit tired of the-"

"Okay." Reno nodded, taking another drag.

"You going out with Tifa though." Grinned Reno. Rude nodded, blushing slightly.

"So?"

"Nothing! I think it's good."

"Good."

--

"Good..." Smiled Reno, taking a sip of whatever alcohol was in his glass. Tifa shook her head at him, handing one to Rude kissing him at the same time.

"Dear God. If you two are gonna be smooching all the time then-" Reno was cut off when a certain man dressed in black jeans and a shirt slammed his lips into his.

"Callin." Said Reno, blinking and tracing his lips where the kiss had been. "That was.. a surprise."

"You two can go sit in a corner now." Said Rude bluntly, smiling at Tifa, kissing her again. Callin smiled, dragging Reno to a deserted table.

"What a nice, second greeting." Said Reno grinning, kissing Callin again and sipping his drink.

"I couldn't help my self." Joked Callin. "But, doesn't it hurt, Reno? Your bruises?" Reno shook his head.

"Nahh. Don't worry about me, I can't even feel them now. Well.. the alcohol always helps with numbing." He shut himself up by pouncing on Callin, trailing kisses down his neck. Callin grinned, kissing Reno quickly and leaning back onto the leather sofa, Reno still sitting on top of him.

"Let's just hope your boss doesn't come in this time." Reno laughed, throwing his head back the tip of his ponytail brushing Callin's knees.

"Let's hope not." Mumbled Reno quietly, kissing him again. Reno pushed himself off of Callin, grabbing his and Callin's drink before cozying up besides him. "Comfy." he said, grinning, and kissing the others man's neck when he felt Callin slide his hand around his waist. Reno glanced around the bar, surprisingly in was almost empty, that was probably the reason why there hadn't been any gay comments thrown at them, come to think of it there was a lot of gay men that were regulars here, but they didn't seem to have come tonight...

"He's over there.." Reno glanced over to Rude, wondering why his voice had sounded so worried.

"Shit." Said Reno quietly, glancing at Callin. "Look." Callin glanced over to where he was pointing. Rufus Shinra was stood next to Rude, talking to him. His blonde head darted to where Reno and Callin were sat before they could even move.

"We might as well stay like this.." Whispered Reno. "He's seen us, hasn't he?" Callin nodded, watching Rufus walk over to them.

"Reno." Said Rufus.

"Sir." Said Reno. Rufus would never even hint at being friendly to him around other people, he assumed.

"I see you're.. having a good time." He said, smirking at him.

"Yes Sir." Reno said happily, saluting. "Would you like a drink Sir?"

"No thank you." Reno rolled his eyes, quickly smiling at Rufus before taking a sip of his own drink.

"I suppose you could say I was checking up on you." Said Rufus airily. "But you seem to be okay." Reno nodded.

"Callin looking after me." Callin smiled.

"Definitely." He said. Rufus kept his expression, expressionless, looking at Callin.

"I see..." He said slowly, his sudden hint of cheerfulness gone. "Be careful with him." He said, looking at Reno, pausing for a second, before straightening his jacket.

"I should go then." Reno frowned, realizing that Rufus had actually come to _Seventh Heaven _to see if he was alright, but finding him with Callin.

"Sir, you can stay if you want." Said Reno quickly, glancing at Callin with he felt him tense.

"No. It's okay." He said sternly. "Don't be late to work Reno." Reno nodded at Rufus, feeling slightly relieved when Rufus gave him the 'don't worry' look and walked out. Callin relaxed again, kissing Reno.

"Wait." Said Reno, frowning. "Are you scared of him?" Grinned Reno. Callin raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"You were tensing." Callin smiled.

"Who isn't a bit scared of him?" Reno paused.

"I don't know, I really don't know."


	3. Doorbell Sex

"GET THAT BLOODY KID!" Reno dashed through the streets of Midgar, looking behind him and taking a sharp turn when he heard their voices grow nearer.

"HE WENT THAT WAY!" Reno ran, that's all he could do right now. He cursed silently to himself when all he could see was a ten foot wall in front of him. He sighed, the wall getting closer and the voices getting nearer. Taking a deep breath he bounded onto the wall, scrambling and flinging him self over, landing inches away from a startled blonde teen.

"Just what are you doing!" He snapped, piercing blue eyes glaring at Reno. Reno stared at the person in front of him, gasping for breath.

"I'm-running-from-people." He panted.

"You better go soon or I'll call security."

"NO!" Reno shouted, shaking his head. "Please. no. Just let me stay for a while, they should be gone soon." Said Reno, gaining his breath back quickly. The teen eyed Reno up and down.

"Whatever." He said cooley.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Reno, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you like, twelve?"

"I am not twelve!" He snapped, frowning. "I'm fifteen, and I was about to go into Midgar, but having someone fly over the gates is quite worrying." He said, still glaring at Reno.

"Yeah.. you really should get some decent security, I just like, flew.."

"Shut up." Reno raised an eyebrow.  
"Oooh. Moody."

"I'm not moody." He snapped. "Are you going soon?"

"_Soon!" _Said Reno, rolling his eyes. "Be patient, yo?"

"Yo?"

"Yeah, get used to it." The blonde raised his eyebrow. "So." Said Reno. "What's ya name?" The blonde studied him for a second.

"Rufus."

"Aahh. I'm Reno."

"Hi." He said bluntly, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You work here."

"No. My father owns this place." Reno's eyes widened.

"You're the vice president! A _teen?!" _Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"_Yes. _How old are you anyway?" He said, frowning.

"Seventeen."

"So, you're still a teen too?"

"Not as much as you."

"Shut up." Reno rolled his eyes.

"At least your rude enough to be the president when your old man dies."

"I want him to." Reno paused, a cigarette hanging from his hands.

"_What!" _

"You heard."

"You must have a pretty messed up family."

"At least I'm not from the slums."

"You can tell?" Rufus smiled.

"Yes." Reno frowned, before smiling.

"And I can tell you're one cocky bastard."

* * *

"Rufus, remember when we first met?"

"Yes."

"You don't tell me to shut up now, you do it with sarcasm."

"Do I?"

"Yeah." Rufus glanced at Reno, sat besides him.

"At least you look more presentable now."

"You actually remember!?" Rufus frowned.

"Of course I remember."

"I thought you'd forgotten..."

"Why would I forget?"

"I dunno.. you're just.. busy." Said Reno, shrugging. Rufus sighed.

"Well, I didn't." He said, blankly. "I only forget things that aren't important." Reno smiled.

"You mean, I'm important?" Rufus looked at him..

"Yes." Reno paused, his eyes fixed onto Rufus'

".. how nice of you.." He said quietly, tilting his head to the side. "..It's just you never talked about it before so.."

"Hi sweetie!" Said Rachael happily walking through Rufus door and running up to where they were sat. "Oh! Hi Reno!" She said smiling, and kissing Rufus' cheek. "If you two are having a meeting I'll go upstairs." She said, giggling and disappearing out of site.

"Rufus... how do you put up with her." Rufus shot Reno a cold glare, about to spit out some nasty insult before sighing.

"I love her Reno."

"Really?"

"..yes." Reno nodded.

"'Kay. You paused there for a bit, Rufus."

"Reno. Can we look at this or not?" He said sharply. Reno glanced at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Sure."

--

"Later Rufie." Said Reno in a highly sarcastic tone, grinning and slamming the door in the face of a very annoyed president. He paused, opening the door again and grinning at Rufus.

"Good night scarecrow," Said Rufus bluntly, shutting the door on Reno. Reno laughed, kicking the door and running down the mansion driveway. Whenever Rufus was in a good mood, he was in a good mood. Laughing back at the house again, he flung himself into his new car, speeding down the motor way.

Stepping out of his car, he ran up his own steps. Maybe some day he'd get a new flat. Humming to himself, he opened his door, flying onto his sofa, seconds before his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reno."

"Hi sexy." Callin laughed.

"Are you at home?"

"Of course."

"Can I come round?"

"Of course." Grinned Reno.

"Right, I'll be there in a few." Said Callin, hanging up. Reno smiled, throwing his phone across the room and dragging his hands through his hair, running to the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. His bruises had almost completely disappeared, his eye still slightly purple but that would go soon. Skipping through his apartment he grabbed a vodka bottle from his fridge, making two glasses of vodka and orange and carefully placing them on his table. Running over to his bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes just to his boxers, grabbing a silky white shirt and dragging it on, grinning at his half naked self in the mirror, he pulled his already loose pony tail out and messed his hair up, jumping slightly at the door bell and running over to it. Striking a 'model pose.' Reno opened the door, leaning against the wall.

"Hi sexy."

**A/N. YES. WE ALL KNOW IT WOULD FUNNY IF IT WASN'T CALLIN.**

Callin pounced on Reno, knocking him flat onto the floor and smothering him with kisses, trailing his hands along every inch of Reno's body. Reno grinned, hastily freeing Callin of his clothes, throwing the pair of black jeans onto the floor, the two of them stumbling into Reno's bedroom.

**_Please Review :)_**


	4. Turks In Tents

Sometimes, incredibly weird things happen.

* * *

"Callin! There's a tent here!' Said Reno, grinning, dragging the slightly shorter man through the rain, the two of them stumbling over a rock, before giggling and collapsing inside the small tent.

"It's almost too good to be true." Said Callin, laughing and zipping the entrance of the tent up, blocking out the rain.  
"Callin." Whispered Reno.

"What?"

"I can't see you." Callin let out a loud laugh, fumbling in the dark. Reno smiled when he felt two hands wrap themselves around his waist.

"Can you see me now?" Reno leaned forward and kissed the man in front of him, feeling his breath inches from his lips.

"No. but I can taste you." Callin giggled lightly letting go of the redhead and rooting through his bag.

"I think I bought a torch... yeah!" Callin's face suddenly appeared in the dark tent, grinning, his blue eyes glistening from the torch light. Reno grinned, taking the torch and placing in in between them.

"Reno." Said Callin quietly, laying down, his feet almost touching the other end. "What if there is people using this tent?" Reno laughed, laying down next to Callin, slipping his hand into his.

"They can fuck off." Callin grinned.

"It's not out fault it's raining anyway." Reno nodded.

"Yep. We would have put out own tent up, put it started raining, so we couldn't." Said Reno widening his eyes and grinning. "I think it's deserted though." He whispered, edging closer to Callin and kissing his neck.

"Hopefully." Callin whispered back, smiling. He traced his hands from Reno's hand, up his arm, all the way to his neck and then his lip, tracing his fingers over the redhead's smile.

"That tickles." Grinned Reno, kissing Callin.

"I can't help it. You look so goo-" Callin paused, hearing footsteps crunching over the sand outside.

"Shit." Said Reno suddenly, darting upwards, closely followed by Callin. "Who the fuck is that! It's about one in the morning." The footsteps grew louder, a large shadow appearing at the door of the tent. "Whoever it is." Said Reno quietly. "We got the wrong tent." The shadows' hand unzipped the tent, the thin material floating down to reveal an all to familiar face. Reno's jaw dropped open, Callin frowned, realizing that Reno must know this man. The man's face looked at Reno and Callin in shock, his black hair wet from rain. Reno blinked, trying to make up a suitable reason as to why this man would be camping on the outskirts of Midgar at one in the morning alone.

"What the bloody hell!" Said Reno after quite some time.

"VINCENT!?"

Vincent stared at the men for a while longer, before climbing inside, now quite a lot of oxygen gone, he closed the tent.

"I'd like to ask why you are in my tent, Reno." He said deeply. Callin, frowned, Reno frowned, Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"We got the wrong te-" Callin was instantly interrupted by Reno.

"VINCENT VALENTINE, IN A _TENT! _WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It really cannot be that big a deal.."

"VINCENT, WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE?"

"I like to camp outside every now and then."

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?"

"Looking at the view." He said, completely honestly, his red eyes looking at Reno. Reno shook his head, his wet hair spraying water droplets over the tent.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Reno, can you and your friend get out of my tent please."

"BUT-"

"Now." Reno shrugged in disbelief, widening his eyes at Callin, the two clambering out of the tent.

"Well... night, Vincent." Said Reno quietly, his face still containing the scared/shocked/traumatized/ look it had had earlier.

"Yeah.. bye." Muttered Callin, stepping out behind Reno and trying to close the tent, having his hand nearly torn off when Rufus violently zipped it up from the other side. Reno grabbed Callin's hand, nodded slowly.

"Come on." He said quietly, lets go set out tent up somewhere else.

--

"So, where do you know him from?" Asked Callin, snuggled next to Reno in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, from other people, well I met him through other people. He used to be a Turk... I just find it weird him sleeping in a tent.." He shook his head, smiling at Callin. "Anyway, we've finally got a tent to ourselves." He said, grinning. Callin smiled, wrapping his arm around Reno through the redhead's pink and orange sleeping bag.

"I'm tired." He said, closing his eyes. Reno frowned, sighing, flopping his head down onto his pillow.

"Same." He said, pouting, running a hand through Callin's hair. "Stupid Vincent."

"Yeah." Said Callin, laughing. "Stupid Vincent." Reno smiled, his hand leaving Callin's hair, closing his eyes.

"Night." Callin let out a small breath, blowing a small strand of Reno's hair into the air. He smiled, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"Night."

**_Please Review :)_**


	5. Lettuce, Bacon and Tension

* * *

"Reno, were you last night?" Asked Rufus, shuffling through a mound of papers on his desk.

"Where was I? I was... sleeping."

"Hmm.. where would that be, Reno?" Rufus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh.."

"A tent, perhaps?"  
"Uhh..."

"That's why you look so tired." Replied Rufus smugly, smiling.

"How the fuck did you know!" Rufus frowned, giving Reno the coldest look he could manage without smiling.

"Language Reno... I got informed."

"By who!"

"No one you should be worried about."

"Holy fuck, it was Vincent, wasn't it?" Rufus gritted his teeth, walking away from his desk and looking out of the large glass window which overlooked Midgar.

"_No. It was not Vincent." _Reno narrowed his eyes, still sat in the armchair.

"Who then?" Rufus turned around, looking at Reno raising an eyebrow.

"Someone who happened to be returning late from work, seeing two men scrambling through the rain and _trying _to put up a tent." Reno blew the red strands of hair from his face and widened his eyes.

"YOU!"

"What a nice why to treat you boss." Said Rufus sarcastically, looking at a bird fly past his window, before sitting back down. Reno rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Two in the morning! Rufus!" He frowned, his eyes scanning the slightly dark circles under his bosses' eyes. "You must be tired." Rufus shrugged slightly.

"I manage. Reno, I don't want you _camping _on work nights again, especially if you're going to be two hours late."

"It wasn't my fault I forgot to bring an alarm clock."

"I wasn't my fault you decided to go camping at midnight, in pouring rain." He said raising an eyebrow. "Get some sense, Reno." He said, sighing. Reno cursed silently, about to say something back but was interrupted when the office door opened. Reno narrowed his eyes slightly when Cloud came into view, looking at Reno, and then Rufus.

"President." He said, nodding and closing the door behind him.

"Yes Cloud?" Said Rufus evenly, seemingly oblivious to the tension in Reno's head.

"I've got the package you ordered." He said quickly, walking over and placing a box on the desk, not meeting Reno's eyes.

"That's nice." Said Reno, smiling sweetly at him, his eyes gleaming fiercely. Cloud frowned, nodding.

"Yeah." He looked at Rufus. "I'll go then." He said, turning around and walking out of the door. Reno turned to Rufus.

"...WHAT AN IDIOT!" Rufus cleared his throat, placing the box at the side of his desk, his face blank.

"That's not a nice way to talk about other people Reno." He said, smirking. Reno's grip tightened on the armchair, muttering curses to himself, glaring at Rufus, although his expression turning to normal when Rufus looked up from his laptop.

"Aren't you hungry, Reno?"

"Why?"

"It's ten minutes into your lunch."

"Fuck!" He said, jumping from the chair. "Those sandwiches better not be gone." He said quickly, widening his eyes at a smiling Rufus. Reno ran his hands through his hair, walking quickly out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Shaking his head, Rufus returned to his laptop, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure they wont be gone." He muttered to himself.

--

Reno barged into the cafeteria, frowning when he found it empty. Glancing at the clock, a large smile spread onto his face, realizing he was in fact early. Walking to the sandwich Isle, he took his time choosing, settling for his favorite, bacon lettuce and tomato, and walking back outside, almost skipping his way down to the changing grounds, laughing loudly when he saw Elena and Rude still training. Elena narrowed her eyes at him, before angrily kicking a punching bag. Rude shook his head, walking over.

"Reno, have you escaped from your shift?" Reno smiled, licking his lips.

"Nahh. Got off early." He said grinning. "Want a bite?" He said, shoving the half eaten sandwich into his partner's face. Rude sniffed at the chewed mound.

"No thanks."

"Your loss." Said Reno, shoveling it into his mouth and chewing quickly, swinging his baton in his other hand. "Sometimes I which something interesting would happen." He said, appearing to be in though for a while.

"I think we all do." Said Rude. Reno nodding, taking another bite.

"..Yeah... Hey, Rude. What do you think Tseng would do if I shaved his head when he was sleepin-"

"RENO!" Reno frowned at Rude, turning around to where he heard the voice from. "RENO!" Reno blinked, watching Tseng walking angrily up to him. "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD ONE DAY OFF FOR BEING BEATEN UP!" He said, angrily, glaring at him. "DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO LOUNGE ABOUT IDILY WHEN EVER YOU WANT!" He shouted. Reno blinked, taking another bite.

"Woah, Tseng man. What got your boxer's in a twist?" Tseng pursed his lips together, his brow furrowing over his eyes.

"..GET...AWAY...FROM...HERE...NOW.." He said sharply. Reno shrugged.

"Nahh."

"I-" Tseng span around, interrupted by someone clearing their throat. His face whitened when he saw Rufus walking towards them.

"Is something wrong, Tseng?" He said, raising his eyebrow and glancing at each of the four Turks, Elena having come over when she heard Tseng yelling.

"Reno seems to be slacking off, Sir." Said Tseng, nodding.

"Reno has had my permission to go to lunch early." Said Rufus, looking at Reno, the hint of a smile on his face. "I would appreciate it if you would not suspect other employees of slacking when you don't know the whole story." He said bluntly. Tseng nodded.

"Yes Sir." Rufus let out a breath.

"You three can go to lunch now." He said, gesturing to Rude Elena and Tseng. "I need to talk to Reno." Reno frowned, watching the others walk away, a very angry Tseng glaring at him, before looking at Rufus.

"What is it?" Rufus glanced behind him, waiting for the other three to be completely out of sight before looking back at Reno.

"You're going to be watching someone." He said quietly, his blue eyes staring directly into Reno's.

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_I'd like to know what you think/think is about to happen :)_**


	6. Disappearing Offices

**_Hmm.. first person is back, for this chapter. I might keep changing from third to first, I just thought this would be easier to write from Reno's POV. Thank you everybody for your reviews, and please keep reviewing :) _**

* * *

RACHAEL! ...

RACHAEL!!

HE WANTS ME TO _WATCH _HIS WIFE FOR HIM!?

Well, there goes the bloody 'secret mission' I was hoping for. _Rachael. _I'd have more fun watching Cloud. Where the hell is she anyway. Apparently, I have to go unnoticed. Just when I was actually starting to get along with that bastard.

RACHAEL. Urgh. I'm not sure why she's taking so long in this shop. I might as well walk in there, she wouldn't see me. Oh. Here she is. Well. Walking behind her but keeping a distance may be a good idea. Okay... damn she walks fast. I wonder where she's going and-

WOAH!

CRASH.

OW. The fact that Vincent just practically exploded out of a nearby door and flattened me has annoyed me slightly.

"Vincent!" I snap, shooting up and looking down the street for the now invisible Rachael. "Shit." I mumble, dusting my jacket off and glaring at Vincent.

"Sorry." He says, frowning.

"Whatever."

"I seem to be... seeing you alot today." He says coldly.

"Yeah.. Vincent, I have to go..." I say, running down the street and waving at him, leaving him looking at me like I was insane, or something...

--

No luck finding Rachael again. WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO IN TWO MINUTES!! I've practically been around the whole of Midgar, but no luck, damn damn damn. Hmm.. Maybe trying those bars again wouldn't be a bad idea...

"Reno!" HUH.

SHIT.

"Oh, hi Rachael. Just _what _are you doing here?" I say, smiling. She sighs, glancing around the now almost empty street.

"Oh. Just.. shopping." She says slowly. "It's getting dark now isn't it?"

"..Yeah..."

"Why aren't you at work?" Suspicious bitch.

"Uhh. I got a day off."

"Cool. HE HAAA HEEE HAAA HEEE HAA."

"..."

"So, did you buy anything?"

"NO.. SO Rachael, tell me what you did today?"

"I _told _you. Shopping."

"Anything else?"

"No." OH PLEASE JUST SHUT UP.

"I see... Well... see you later." I say, forcing a large smile and walking away.

"Bye!" She yells. Clip clip clop clop... And turn around. I'd actually rather be doing _idol work _right now. Following her is really quite annoyin_g. _Okayy...

AH.

She just went straight past her car. That could be a sign. As controlling as he may be, Rufus only bothers with things he knows are big, well he thinks he knows. Maybe following her could be quite interesting... AH. I SEE. SHE WAS GETTING A COFFEE.

Dear God.

--

"I am _never _watching her again Rufus." I growl, massaging my feet.

"Just one more day." I glare at him.

"No! She doesn't _do _anything_, _Rufus! I swear you're being paranoid." Rufus frowns, nodding.

"Maybe I am." Holy fuck, he just agreed with me.

"Yeah, maybe you are." I say, Rufus smirks at the surprised look on my face.

"I just wanted to see." He says, closing down his laptop. "Someone.. told me something.."

"What did they tell you?" He pauses, standing up and walking casually over to me.

"...Nothing of your concern." He says smugly, smiling at me and walking over to his door. "Close the door behind you, Reno." I watch him shut it, sighing. Whatever, he's not gonna get me asking again. Damn. But I want to know. I _should _know if I'm going to to be watching her, _following _her throughout the day. Maybe if I keep watching her, I'll find out. Well, right now I just want to forget about it and go meet Callin in seventh heaven.

--

"So, did you do anything interesting today?" Says Callin, arm wrapped around me, sipping his drink delicately.

"Oh. Not really." I'm pretty sure Rufus _wouldn't _want anyone to know, even if Callin wouldn't tell anyone..."How about you? Anything interesting happen in your _office?" _I say, grinning at him. Callin widens his eyes.

"Oh! So you've seen my office!" He says, smiling. "I'm gonna need one, looks like I could be staying for quite a while."

"Ohhh..." I say slowly, grinning at him and tugging on his tie. "I see..." Callin nods, kissing me lightly and wrapping his arm further around me.

"Nothing happened anyway." Says Callin, sighing. "Absolutely nothing."

"Gets boring sitting in an office all day."

"Yeah..." Callin glances at me, a large smile playing on his face. "Apart from the fact that..."

"..Yes..?."

"Well..." Callin grins. kissing me. "NOTHING!" He says quickly, laughing.

"You idiot!" I yell, hitting him lightly. "Fucking bastard!" I say, laughing.

"Haha. Nothing happened today. But, something might happen tomorrow, if you come to my office." Grins Callin running a hand through my hair.

"Ah, yeah." I say, closing my eyes. "I'm not gonna be _in _Shinra tomorrow, field work." I say, pouting.

"Damn." Says Callin quietly. "Day after then?" I open my eyes, grinning at him.

"I though we got told not to do stuff at work."

"Haha. Screw your boss." I laugh at him, ruffling his hair and resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah. _Screw _him."

* * *


	7. Seeing truths

* * *

I suppose I should be moving. But, the fact that Rachael.. has.

I _can't _tell him. How would he take it.

_Would he even care?_

Of course he would care. He _told _me he loved her.

Well she obviously doesn't love him. Does she? Maybe she knows that I'm watching her right now...

'BRRRRR!'

Shit! Thank god they didn't hearr that, or they pretended not to... I'm not quite sure.

"What?" I whisper, walking away from the window and sitting on a bench.

"Have you seen anything?"

"Rufus why can't you just _wait _'till I get back?"

"Have you seen anything." He snaps, voices talking in the background.

"Uhh... Where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there people in your office?"

"Hopefully not."

"Where are you!"

"It is not of your business where I am. If you would really like to know, I'm taking a break." Rufus is _taking a break. _Hmm.

"..oh.. right.." I frown, shaking my head.

"Have you seen anything?" He says for the third time, losing patience. Damn. WHAT am I going to say.

"Well... kinda."

"Reno." He snaps." Tell me." I sigh, leaning back into the bench.

"I saw her... _selling _stuff to people." I say, glancing at the window. "Stuff from Shinra."

"..I see. What _stuff _would that be?"

"Well. there was something else Rufus... uhhhh."

"_What stuff?"_

"Oh... just folders I recognized from the building, nothing big and uhh-"

"_Folders! Reno do you know what valuable information is in those folders!" _He snaps. "I am sitting in a _bar _right now, to get away from anyone who may be listening at work. I want you to tell me _everything _Reno." He says, his voice sharpening.

"Ok! Ok! It was one from your office."

"Go on." I frown at the sudden calmness of his voice.

"..Well, that was it. And.. _a man." _I swallow, waiting for his response.

"..."

"SHE'S SEEING ANOTHER BLOODY MAN RUFUS!" I yell, cursing quietly at the volume.

"I see. Tell me more about the folder." I shake my head, glaring at the phone.

"RUFUS! SHE'S YOUR WIFE-" I sigh, rolling my eyes. "It was from your office, it was the one you always use, and she _sold _it to him, 'kay." Rufus was silent for a while.

"Okay, thank you Reno."

"No problem, sir."

"Reno?"

"What?"

"Can you come to Midgar's night bar."

"..Yeah.. sure.." I say, sighing. "Be there soon."

--

I glance around the bar, it's surprisingly got rougher since I last came. Right at the back of the room, Rufus is there in a black jacket with a sunglasses and hat. Well I'm guessing it's Rufus. The blonde hair is a give away but it's a very good disguise..

I walk up to him, sitting down and smiling.

"It would be awkward if you weren't the person I was looking for." I say, smiling at him and seeing his face close up. He nods, taking a sip from his glass.

"It would be. Where is Rachael now?"

"Still in the other bar." I say, grabbing the drink off him.  
"Reno." He snaps, sharply taking it back and glaring at me. "You are _not _drinking."

"Dear god don't turn into a bastard again Rufus." I sigh, glaring stern look on his face.

"I am _not _in the mood, Reno." He says quietly, gritting his teeth. Maybe it did effect him, slightly...

"What are you gonna do?" I ask, leaning back on the seat.

"... I don't know."

"..that's a surprise." I hear him sigh, placing his drink back on the table.

"Rufus. Are you okay? I think-"

"I'm _fine." _He says standing up and leaving a wad of money on the table. "I'll think of something when I get back home." He says quietly, walking though the bar, earning many odd looks with the fact that a Turk is following this man in sunglasses.

"Right." I say, walking besides him up the now almost empty streets. "Rufus. You came into Midgar alone. I know you have a disguise but you could have-"

"I am _not _defenseless." He snaps, sharply opening the passenger door of his car in front of me and walking quickly around to the drivers side.

"I know." I say, watching him start the car up and sinking into the soft leather. "It's called caring, Rufus." I say quietly. I really don't need to be arguing with him right now. Rufus sighs, staring directly ahead, making the car go at an almost too steady speed.

"I know." He says after quite a while. I nod, closing my eyes in the silence. What _is _he going to do. I wouldn't want to be in Rachael's position right now.

"Reno, wake up." Says Rufus. I open my eyes, stepping out of the car and coming face to face with him. "I'll get a taxi back then-"

"You're coming inside." He says sharply, walking up his driveway.

"Oh, right." I shrug, shutting his car door and following him inside.

--

"What did this man look like?" Asks Rufus, tapping away on his laptop.

"Well... he had darkish hair... blue eyes I think.." I say, frowning, placing my feet onto Rufus' coffee table. "Black suit... important looking.." I sigh, looking at Rufus who is still looking at his laptop. "No where near as gorgeous as you." I say, grinning. WHAT THE HELL!? The glimmer of a smirk plays on Rufus' face.

"I see." He says, not taking his eyes from the laptop. I wonder what he's doing on there anyway?... "Like this?" Says Rufus, showing me the screen." I look at the familiar face.

"YEAH! EXACTLY! RUFUS HOW DO YOU DO THAT-OW! BASTARD!" I grab my feet, cursing. Rufus bloody hurts when he kicks, I'll tell you that.

"No feet on my coffee table." He says sternly, smirking and typing smugly on the laptop.

"Oh please." I say, sighing. "Rufus, _what _are you going to do?" Rufus was silent for a moment.

"You'll see."

**_Please Review. :)_**

**_x_**


	8. Covering Truths

* * *

"Callin, have you got a lighter?" WHAT! WHAT!

"Umm..."

"ELENA! HE HAS NOT GOT A LIGHTER!" I snap, sharply pulling Callin into the Turk lounge.

"I did have a lighter." Said Callin laughing, kissing me. I grin at him.

"Aaah. She'll never know." I say, fluffing up his hair. "I have to go." I say, sighing and hugging him. "See you later?" Callin nods.

"Yeah. _I'm _actually meant to be working now too. But someone distracted me..." I shut him up by kissing him, grinning and speeding out of the room, pulling a face at an annoyed Elena and running down the hall to my office, heavily throwing myself at the door for it to open. Wow, someone had too much coffee today. I start up my laptop, sitting down and jumping slightly in my seat. I wonder what happened to that man? I haven't actually talked to Rufus since, he's pretty scary when he's plotting... And since I did one more day of looking for Rachael with no luck.. I shouldn't have to do it again today, should I? I didn't yesterday.. or the day before... WHY HASN'T HE BEEN IN TOUCH WITH ME. I angrily stare at my phone, placing on the desk.

Wait. What am I doing?! It's his fault he hasn't rang. I sigh, nodding slightly and open up the report I haven't yet started, which has to be in today. Hmm... maybe I can ask to hand it in next week...

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

SHIT!

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"Are you writing that report Reno?" Oh. He was bound to ring soon.

"_Yes."_

"Good." He says as if in thought. I roll my eyes, angrily tapping a few words into the laptop.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Bloody hell that man is patronizing.

"THE MAN! YOU KNOW!" Rufus pauses.

"Oh yes." I wait staring intently at the laptop screen. No sound seems to be coming from the other end of the phone... I sigh, gritting my teeth.

"Anything happen to him?"

"Oh, thank you for asking." Says Rufus smugly. Bastard. "It.. went well I suppose." He says airily. "He won't be coming back any time soon."

"Rufus are you going to tell me what you did or not?"

"_I _didn't do anything. Let's just say I got my files back, and that man.. is... not here anymore." He says slowly.

"You _killed _him?!"

"No. Someone did." I roll my eyes.

"Never have an affair with Rufus Shinra." I mutter. "I could have done it for you."

"I know. I had Rude do it."

"WHAT!"

"Do you really like killing people that much Reno?" I curse silently at him.

"I could have gone with him."

"I chose for you not to."  
"Why?"

".You had work to do? Why else?"

"Dunno. Though you might think I would get hurt." I say, grinning.

"You and your mind Reno." Says Rufus quietly. I laugh, glancing at the almost invisible report. "..that report.. isn't done yet..."

"I know."

"Oh."

"I can watch what everyone is doing on their computers." Said Rufus, a hint of evil world domination surrounding the last sentence.

"OH."

"Your work computer is for _work _Reno." Shit.

"Pfft! I haven't been going on anything other than _work _sites!" I say loudly, frantically clearing my internet history.

"And now you're clearing you internet history."

"NO!" I say, widening my eyes. Rufus laughs.

"Just get your report done Reno."

"Right." I say. "Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen with Rachael."

"Nothing. Nothing _ever _happened with that man. Everything is how it always was." I frown, shaking my head.

"_Rufus. _She's going to try and find out what happened-"  
"Reno." He says sharply. "Get writing."

"Bastard." I mutter at the dial tone, placing my phone back done and stretching. Okay. Now to write this report...

* * *

**_I'm sorry this chapter is so short, considering it took quite a while.. I've just been busy with school work and other things. The next one will be longer :D_**


	9. Mini Turks

* * *

"So... what did you do today??"

"Nothing."

"Ah." Reno let out a small sigh, glancing at the man next to him. "I see..." Cloud nodded in annoyance at Reno, his blue eyes staring directly in front of him. Reno gritted his teeth, listening at Rufus muffled voice through his office door.

'_That man better bloody hurry up soon.' _Reno thought to himself, glaring at the floor. "So, Cloudy!" He said, suddenly snapping his head up, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Why you here?"

"I already told you."

"Ahh yeah." Said Reno, looking at the large crate in Clouds hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the office door next to him sharply opening. Rufus stood there, eyes glinting from the light shining through the corridor windows.

"Come in Cloud." He said quietly, glancing at Reno before closing the door behind him. Reno glared at the door, cursing silently and slouching against the corridor wall.

--

"Have you got it?" Asked Rufus, looking at the crate in Cloud's hands. Cloud nodded, placing the crate on Rufus' desk and slowly unwrapping it.

"Yeah. All the way from Costa del sol." Rufus raised an eyebrow, surveying the object in Cloud's hands.

"I see..." He suddenly paused in thought for a moment, before walking over to a cabinet of files and rooting through them, before pulling one out. He walked over to the desk, the room eerily quiet.

"This one." He said quietly, showing Cloud the file. Cloud nodded. "And.." Rufus glanced at his office door. "Remember. No one can be told." Cloud nodded again.

"Of course." He said quietly, looking at the file once again, before placing the object back into the crate, and sealing the lid over it. "I'll leave this here then." Rufus nodded curtly, walking back over to his seat.

"Have a nice day Cloud." Cloud cleared his throat, nodded and slouched out of the room.

--

Reno sleepily took another drag from his cigarette, lying on the large concrete surface of the outdoor training ground. He glanced at a fairly new rookie Turk, shooting at a few targets, missing quite a few. He smiled, shaking his head, and closing his eyes in the sun, stripped of his dark blue jacket, his loose shirt buttoned even lower than usual. He scoffed remembering his first day as a Turk. After he had met Rufus, he was allowed to go inside, after some persuading. Escaping the older gang that was after him, He met the president, Rufus' dad who was traveling through the corridor for some reason. He asked who he was, and why Rufus had left him. Reno had shrugged, happy to be inside. The president had been looking for new employees, and asked Reno to demonstrate his skills, luckily, being from the slums, he was good at fighting, stealing and hacking computers. He scoffed. Rufus would never stoop that low to find employees, but Reno couldn't help frowning when he thought of the fact that if he had just taking another turn, he wouldn't have ended up at Shinra, he would still be stealing, doing drugs and escaping from people he owned money to, Shrugging the thought off, he sleepily opened his eyes, seeing more new Turks had arrived at the training grounds. Reno frowned. There seemed to be a lot more new Turks at the moment, was Rufus thinking of getting rid of them!? Smiling, Reno watched the a young black haired guy shoot three targets straight in the head. At least Rufus probably had a proper interview, and training test before hiring them. Come to think of it, they were probably at the training test right now. Slowly standing up, Reno walked over to the dark haired one. The young man turned around, his glistening blue eyes shining from the sky. He stood up straighter at the sight of Reno, his hired blue jacket clearly an old one, and frayed at the cuffs.

"You alright there?" Asked Reno sleepily, flinching when a mousy brown haired boy fell over after being hit by a foam ball. _Yes. this definitely was the training interview. there was no way in hell Rufus would have hired that one. _

The black haired one smiled slightly at Reno.

"..Yeah." He said, his tanned skin shining.

"You training to become a Turk?" Asked Reno, grabbing his baton from his pocket and expertly spinning it around several times. The teen nodded, carefully shooting another bulleyes before turning back to Reno.

"Yeah. Have a feeling I might be one of the best." He said, glancing at the mousy haired boy. Reno raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Aren't you a cocky one! But yeah. I had a feeling Ru- The president, woudln't hire just anybody."

"So... you think I have a chance?" He asked, smiling. Reno looked him up and down. He was pretty cute, but..

"I dunno." Drawled Reno. "You're pretty young aren't you."

"Sixteen." Reno mentally cursed at himself. He was hoping for him to perhaps be a year or two older. He wasn't a pedo, and there was always Callin...

"Too young." Reno said bluntly, taking the gun from him and shooting several target with ease. The teen looked on, an impressed look on his face, before frowning.

"You can't talk anyway. Weren't you like fifteen when you joined here?"

"I'm not that young!" Yelled Reno, widening his eyes. "Seventeen." He said, grinning. "And still here six years later!" The teen smiled, shaking his head so his floppy black hair fell over his face.

"Whatever. I think I'm old enough, or I wouldn't have been picked to go on this training course."

"Oh please! That guys like twelve! The president's too nice to turn someone away on the first day." Said Reno, silently laughing at what he had just said, and pointing over to the mousy haired boy.

"No... sixteen." The teen said, grinning. "Believe it or not..." He said quietly, glancing at the surprisingly small boy. Reno looked over at him in shock for a few moments, before turning back to the teen.

"Dear god. He must be a severely late developer. Anyway, I'm not one to judge. What's ya name?"

"Fang." He said.

"Fang!" Laughed Reno. "What! Are you a little vampire or something!" Fang gritted his teeth.

"I'll pretend you're not the one millionth person to say that. Thought you weren't one to judge." He said, raising an eyebrow. Reno smiled.

"Yeah, sorry _Fang. _I'm R-"

"Reno." Said Fang quickly, nodding. "I know. You're pretty well known at Midgar's high school."

"Oh really.." Reno said, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm.. guess I'm pretty famous then." Fang laughed, his tight vest top clinging to his small, lean frame.

"I guess so. Hope I make it into the four aces one day."

"That's if you even get hired." Grinned Reno. "But..." He gave the gun back to Fang, glancing around at the pathetic trainees around them. "I think you have a pretty good chance." He said, widening his eyes. "Anyway, better go or that bastard shit heads gonna eat me." He said, smiling at Fang and running over to pick up his jacket and cigarette.

"Reno!" Fang said, looking at him on his way back.

"Hmm?" Reno said, nodding, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I assume you mean your boss?" Reno grinned.

"Yes. I mean my boss." He said, proudly. "Leave it up to you which one." He said quickly, smiling and taking a drag from his cigarette before turning around.

"Reno." Reno raised an eyebrow, looking back.

"Yeah?"

"..Can I have a cigarette??" Reno looked at him for a second, before grinning.

"Yes. Yesss. Of course you can, Fang."

* * *

**_Oooh._**

**_Review please :)_**


	10. More Sandwiches and Aggravated Bosses

**_Woah._**

**_I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update recently._**

**_I'll starts updating quicker as soon as I can, please review :)_**

* * *

After everything that had happened between them, Rufus Shinra was happy that Cloud was still working for him, he got things done. Sitting at his desk, Rufus quickly tapped away on his laptop, pausing every now and then to rub his aching neck.

_He hadn't gotten much sleep recently._

He almost actually jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said, forcing him self to not spit the words out. A dark haired teen with deep green eyes stepped into the room, a blank look on his face.

"Uhh.."

"_What?" _Snapped Rufus, clearly not in the mood for having sixteen year olds barge into his office, completely out of uniform and clueless.

"Uhh. You Rufus?" Rufus gave him a harsh stare, gritting his teeth.

"_Yes. I am President Shinra, what do you want?" _The boy shrugged, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhh. Well, I'm the new Turk and-"

"Excuse me?"

"The new Turk." Rufus thinned his lips together, tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"New Turk?"

"Uh-yeah." Said Fang, raising an eyebrow.

"..I see."

"That dot guy said, yo."

"I would prefer that you call him by Tseng-" Rufus stopped dead, giving Fang a weary look. "What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"You-" Rufus sighed, shaking his head. "What is it?"

"I'm introducing myself."

"When I let Tseng decide who the new Turk was going to be, I didn't expect him to hire children." Snapped Rufus.

"I'm no child!" Fang protested. Rufus sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Fang."

"Fang." He said slowly, placing his hands interlocked onto the desk. "Okay. Is there anything else?" Fang nodded.

"Yeah. Uniform?" He said, raising his hands in the air. Rufus nodded, sighing and standing up from the desk, slightly annoyed that the teen was practically the same height as he was. He opened his office door besides Fang, stepping into the corridor and facing Reno.

"Reno." Reno stood, tapping his foot and singing quietly, oblivious to Rufus stood next to him. Rufus sighed, tugging the headphones from the redheads ears. Reno jumped, widening his eyes, noticing Rufus and smiling.

"Hi boss."

"Thank you for being such a good body guard Reno." Rufus said coldly, shoving the headphones in Reno's direction. "Could you take Fang, to get a new uniform fitted?" Reno chewed the gum in his mouth nosily, moving his head to look at Fang, smiling.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Replied Rufus, relaxing. "Don't bother me again."

"Rufus?"

"_What _Reno?"

"..Shall I send Rude up here?"

"If you want."

"'Kay, will do boss." Grinned Reno, saluting him and dragging Fang out of the office.

--

"Fits pretty well." Smiled Fang, looking at his new dark blue clothes in the mirror of the gym's changing rooms.

"Sure does." Said Reno, looking proudly down at the smaller man.

"Yeah, pretty snug, yo." Reno grinned, laughing.

"You pick that up from me, yo?" Fang paused, smiling.

"I guess.. didn't even realize I was saying it!" Reno laughed, running his hand through Fang hair and heading towards the door.

"Come on, you want something to eat before you start?" Fang nodded, walking quickly over to Reno.

"Yeah.. I'm staving."

"That boss of yours is a tight ass."

"A very tight ass.." Said Reno slowly, taking a bite of his sandwich. "He's your boss now too buddy, so you better get used to him." Fang grinned, shrugging.

"I guess. I won't see him that much anyway."

"Yeah..Oh, Callin!" Smiled Reno, drunkenly waving his hand in the air to catch his attention. Callin's head darted his way, grinning, walking over to the table.

"Hey." He said, smiling and sliding into the seat extremely close to Reno. "Who's this?"

"Fang." Said Fang, calmly watching Callin edge closer to Reno opposite. "You?"

"Callin." He said, yawning. Reno nodded, pushing him away slightly, earning him an odd look from Callin.

"Fang's the new Turk, ya know,Callin?"

"Ah yeah! Nice to meet you." Fang nodded, taking a sip of his soda. He glanced at the large clock in the cafeteria, his eyes widening.

"Shit!" He snapped, jumping to his feet. "Can't be late for my first day, see you." He said, running out. Callin laughed, watching his black hair disappear from view.

"He can't know about us then?" Pouted Callin, kissing Reno in the empty cafeteria. Reno smiled, sighing.

"Uh. Not yet, Callin." He said, kissing his cheek. "No one but Rufus and Elena know, don't really want anyone else to."

"Everyone knows your gay Reno." Callin said, sighing.

"I know!" Snapped Reno. "It's just-"

"Yeah, I understand." Smiled Callin. "..these sandwiches look nice." Reno smiled, leaning his head on Callin's shoulder and closing his eyes, listening to the quiet munching.

Whenever Reno had nothing to do, his mind always drifted to one thing, which caused for a deep longing feeling to travel through his body, and the thought that he and Rufus Shinra had grown apart _again. _He sighed silently, frowning. He _did _care about that bastard, no matter how hard he tried not to.

* * *

**_ I know nothing interesting really happened in this chapter.. just wait :)_**


	11. Shocking Statements

* * *

**_ Shocking Statements._**

"..Rude, what exactly are we doing here again?"

"...I'm not sure.." Rude said, shrugging.

"Ah." Replied Reno, narrowing his eyes at Rufus who was walking quickly infront of them. "...ah..." He blew a strand of hair from his face, arranging the collar of his shirt.

"Bloody hot here isn't it?" Rude nodded, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. We could have had some more notice.. I would have bought some shorts or something.." Rude trailed of when Rufus suddenly came to a sharp holt and Rude almost collided into him. He straightened himself, dusting off his suit and ignoring the sniggers from Reno. Rufus, ignoring what had just happened, looked inside the building they had stopped by, a little white corner shop with a very large front window. Reno sighed, unbuttoning his shirt even more.

"Rufus.." He whined, dramatically waving his hand in the air as a fan. "..too hot."

"Be quiet." Snapped Rufus, scanning the room inside of the shop. Reno sighed, gritting his teeth and leaning on the shop window, looking at the large beach opposite them below the ledge they were stood on.

"Why don't we just go in? It will be cool in there and- Rufus?" The two Turks heard the door of the shop slam, and Rufus walking through the room inside. Reno cursed, dragging the shop door open and waiting for Rude to go in, before he stepped inside the cool room.

It was practically empty, with many white shelves, with nothing on them, a couple of coffee tables and a cash register resting on a white counter, with the door to the backroom just behind the register. Reno looked around, making sure his he had his baton with him.

"He must have gone through there." Reno said, pointing to the door. Rude nodded, stepping inside. Rufus was there, talking to a stunning black haired woman in a white shirt and black skirt. He glanced at Reno, silencing for the woman to stop.

"_What _are you doing?" He said, glancing from Reno to Rude. Reno widened his eyes in disbelief.

"_Sir." _He said, aware of the other person in the room, as well as Rude, but Rude, was Rude. "We are your _bodyguards. _You know? We _follow _you?" Rufus cleared his throat, opening the door of the room.

"Yes, but at this moment, you're waiting outside." He said, gesturing for them to go through the door. Reno opened his mouth to protest, but sighed, shaking his head and angrily slamming the door shut behind Rude, who had left the room quite a while ago.

"Okay. Now that's over with, I suppose Cloud came to see you the other day?" The woman nodded, her eyes glistening in the bright light of the back room.

"He did." She said. "I'm taking it you got the controller then?" Rufus nodded.

"Yes. It will be very useful, for your boss of course. I know the man talking to my wife had heard of what was happening.. and wanted a share.. but that's all been taken care of now." He said, smiling slightly. The woman nodded.

"Good. My boss would have talked to you today, but of course he's away. When are we going to make the deal?" Rufus frowned.

"I'll decide when your boss rings me, if that's okay." The woman nodded again.

"Yeah, of course. I'll get him to ring you as soon as he comes back." Rufus nodded.

"Thank you Ruby, have a nice day."

"You too Sir." Rufus smiled, walking out of the room.

Reno glared at Rufus' back, he suddenly stopped, turning around.

"It looks like were going to have to stay here for the night." Said Rufus, glancing at the early evening sky, which was thick with storm Clouds. "We can't fly back in a storm." Rude nodded in reply, as Reno seemed to be sulking. The three walked through the early evening empty streets of Costa de sol, coming to a very large, expensive looking hotel.

"This will do." Said Rufus, stepping inside into a large hall with two flights of mahogany stairs spiraling high above them. The three walked over to the main desk, an elderly woman looked up, smiling at them behind her glasses.

"Hello there."

"Hello." Rufus said bluntly, taking a check book from his pocket. "Can I have one single room, and one double room."

"Of course." Said the lady, telling Rufus the highly overpriced fee, which he scribbled down into his checkbook like he hadn't even heard it. She gave him the keys and they entered the lift, following a slightly awkward silence, for Rude at least, before coming to a large corridor, and stopping out side two doors.

"This is my room, that's yours." Said Rufus, handing Rude a key and glancing at Reno. Reno snatched the key from Rude, shoving it in the lock and walking inside, a quiet Rude nodding at Rufus, before following.

"Fucking fucking bastard!" Snapped Reno, throwing his jacket which he had been carrying around all day onto one of the large luxury single beds. "He drags us around the whole of Costa de sol all day! It bloody desert conditions, treats us like shit, and MAKES US STAY THE NIGHT IN THIS BLOODY PLACE!" Rude glanced around, taking a beer from the fridge and placing some money in the gold dish above it.

"It's not that bad-"

"ARGH! I'M GOING OUT RUDE. YOU STAY HERE WITH THAT BASTARD! WATCH TV OR SOMETHING, I JUST NEED TO GET AWAY!"

"Reno.. we need the helicopter.."

"I'm not using the helicopter." Sighed Reno. "Just, going somewhere." He said, walking out of the room. He closed his eyes for a second, leaning against the door and sighing, glancing at Rufus' room. He slowly straightened up, placing his hand on the door knob, before pulling his arm away sharply, clenching his teeth together, and storming down the hallway.

"Reno." Reno didn't look back, he was about to enter the lift when a hand grabbed his arm. He span round, coming face to face with Rufus.

"_What?" _Snapped Reno, pulling his arm away and waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Where are you going?"

"_Out." _Snarled Reno.

"Why?" Asked Rufus, raising an eyebrow.

"_Why!" _Reno scoffed. "You're a bloody bastard that's why! You-" Reno carried on flying insults at Rufus even when Rufus grabbed his arm and walked back up the corridor with him, opening the door to where Rude was, telling him he was having a word with Reno, and dragging Reno into his own room, the door locking behind them.

"--cock face-" Reno trailed off, realizing what had just happened. "Let me the fuck out of here!' Yelled Reno, tugging at the door.

"You're not going to get out Reno." Sighed Rufus. "I have the key." Reno cursed, glaring at Rufus.

"You just gonna keep me in here then?" He snarled. Rufus shook his head.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you when you calm down."

"Maybe you can keep your calm Rufus, but I can't, especially when you just treat us like shit, and act like-"

"_Reno, please." _Reno slouched against the wall of the room, hanging his head slightly.

"Fine." He muttered. He heard Rufus cough, and when he looked back up he saw that the man had taken his white jacket off, and was sitting on the brown leather couch at the other end of the room. "It's about Shinra."

"What about Shinra?"

"Reno, please. I'm not talking to you across the room." Reno sighed, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the couch, sitting down next to Rufus. "It's about Shinra. You're getting a new boss." Reno smiled, a large happy smile.

"Thank god! Tseng's a bloody-"

"Not Tseng Reno." Reno's smile fell, a frown screwing together his delicate features.

"You're not being serious." He said quietly. Rufus nodded.

"I am." Reno shook his head, his long strands of red hair tumbling down his shoulders after his pony tail had come out in the corridor.

"Don't fuck with me Rufus." He said in the same quiet tone. "If you left Shinra.." He trailed off. "_No." _

"Reno. What's happening is happening. I just thought you should be the first to know.." Reno sharply shook his head.

"_No." _

"Reno.."

"You can't just leave, Rufus! Why are you leaving? You're a bit young to retire, I think-"

"I'm leaving to.. start a family." Reno stared at the man in front of him blankly.

"_What." _Rufus raised an eyebrow. _"What?! Start a family."_

"That's what I said."

"_You're leaving me to start a family?" _Reno slammed his mouth shut, realizing what he had just said.

"Leaving you?"

"Figure of speech Rufus." Reno said quickly, rolling his eyes. Rufus raised an eyebrow, making Reno look around the room uncomfortably.

"Just can't believe you're going." Muttered Reno.

"..Reno.." Rufus said quietly, his voice softening. "You'll still see me.. Sometimes.."

"I don't want to see you!" Scoffed Reno. "What about everyone else! A new President will disrupt the whole company! Do you think-"

"I know that Reno."

Reno sighed. "Whatever." He said quietly, standing up. "Can I have the key, Rufus?" Rufus sighed, standing up and walking over to the door, Reno following.

"I'll open it." He said, placing the key in and slowly opening the door. Reno stood standing, next to Rufus, his eyes fixed on the floor, deep in thought.

"Reno." Said Rufus, tugging on his hair. Reno blinked, rubbing his head.

"Oh.. yeah.."

"Don't tell Rude yet."

"I won't."

"..It's not going to happen just yet."

"Whatever."

"Reno.."

"Yeah?" Rufus looked at Reno, the redhead's eyes screwed up with pain.

"Never mind." Reno paused, wanting to ask more, but just sighed, walking out of the room.

* * *

**_Review?._**


	12. Echoing Footsteps

**_Authors Notes: ...Huh,_ how did this get in here...?**

"I can't even be bothered... that 'boss'..friggin hell what a dick...'

Callin sighed, the atmosphere around them seemed panicking, yet everyone still _seemed _to be completely calm.

"What the hell was he thinking. _Leaving _Shinra. Urgh. I might as well leave, although I suppose the next President will have to be better-"

"Reno!" Snapped Callin, letting out a sharp breath and lightly shaking the red head's shoulder. "He's leaving. Shinra will get a new President, it's not that big a deal." Callin said slowly. Reno sighed, opening his mouth to protest before slamming it shut again and shaking his head.

"Mmmhmm." He said, in a strange muffled mumble, stumbling into the Turk lounge to collapse on the sofa, letting out a little exasperated sigh. Callin came in shortly after, giving Reno's hair an affectionate tug.

"Are you slacking again?" Smirked Callin, in a false Tseng tone. Reno looked up at Callin, smiling slightly.

"Mhmmm. Tired.babe.." Callin smiled bending down to kiss Reno's cheek.

"Well I've got to work. See you later 'kay?" Reno nodded, waiting for the door to shut before bouncing of the chair and angrily kicking the wall, before yelling in pain and clutching his foot.

"Fuck..fuck.fuck..shit" He snapped, snarling and lighting two cigarettes at once, shoving them both in his mouth and grumbling to himself, shrugging his jacket off and swearing at a nearby fly. "Bloody-hell-he-just-"

"Mind that language Reno." Reno spun around, cigarettes dangling from his mouth as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Sorry Rufus. But you can't tell me what to do anymore." Reno snapped bitterly. Rufus narrowed his eyes at the smoke in the room, raising his hand to his mouth to cough slightly, before setting it back down again.

"I can for the next week."

"Oh whoop de doo." Scoffed Reno, scowling.

"Are you going to always be this much of a brainless git, Reno?" Reno froze, his eyes resting on Rufus' for a minute, before he took the cigarettes from his mouth, stabbing them into the ash tray.

"..." Reno snarled, his hair seemed to stand more on end that usualy, almost like he had been electrocuted, but he fixed Rufus with that same, murderous glare. "I don't have the time for you, to even answer that question." Shuddered Reno. Rufus shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"It was more of a rhetorical one. You didn't have to." Rufus said smugly. Reno's expression didn't change, just the same, fixed glare. Rufus finally tore his own eyes again when the door of the lounge opened, a tall, strong man with vivid blue hair, and almost black eyes stepped into the room, giving it a once over, before scanning his gaze over Reno, and then Rufus. Reno bit his lip to stop himself swearing at the man. He'd heard the new boss had blue hair. _'What a moron. Who dies their hair blue anyway..'_

Another figure stepped into the room, the same woman Rufus had been talking to in Costa de Sol, he now noticed she had vivid red stripes in her hair..

"..You hired frigging punks." Reno waited quietly in the silence that followed his last four words, the incredibly cold eyes of the man with blue hair giving him a death glare, one that could rival Rufus'.

"You must be Reno." He said coldly. Reno tried not to let anyone know how much of the impact his voice had had on him. It cut through the room like a dagger, and held so much danger.. it would send any enemy fleeing.

"You want something?" Shrugged Reno, deliberately not looking at the man.

"Yes, this is Reno." Came Rufus' voice. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can think of a suitable punishment for his attitude." Reno scowled, sensing the smirk spreading over Rufus's face. "Reno." Said Rufus, clearing his throat. "This is Ruby. He said, gesturing to the woman who smiled sweetly at him, "And this is Kraze." Reno nodded sulkily, gritting his teeth together. Rufus adjusted his suit, he hardly ever had nervous gestures, (if that's what you could call it.) but this was a rare occasion.

"Kraze, Ruby. Could I meet with you in a couple of minutes? I just need a word with Reno." Reno glanced at the two others. Ruby smiled sweetly, again, and Kraze nodded, lightly pushing Ruby out of the door and closing it behind them.

"I can't believe you!' Reno said in a quick, harsh whisper. "Bloody punks whatthehellhaveyoudone?Ruinedeverythingyoubastard-"

"Reno." Snapped Rufus, shutting the redhead up when he grabbed both his arms with a firm grip. "Don't do it Reno." He said coldly.

"Do what-" Reno winced, trying to shrug his arms away from the tightening grip around his arms.

"Don't show me up." Snarled Rufus, his head level with Reno. He didn't know how he did it, but Rufus seemed to have grown three inches in the last minute. Reno gave the man in front of him a half hearted glare, angrily prying his arms away from Rufus strong grip.

"That's gonna hurt, yo." Pouted Reno, rubbing his arms. Rufus sighed, his face still fixed in that cold glare. "Come with me." He said quietly, opening the door.

--

They found Kraze and Ruby just up the corridor, the two chatting. Kraze noticed them first, trailing off and waiting untill one of them spoke. It was Rufus.

"Kraze, have you found my office?"

"I have." Said Kraze. Reno looked at the man, noticing the goatee on his well defined chin, his deep blue eyes contrasting with his tanned skin, his toned chest being annoyingly covered by an expensive looking black shirt.

_'Oh shit._' Though Reno. _'I cannot find him hot. Please no. Pull yourself together Reno. You are not some kind of sex Kraze hormonal te_enager who can't control himself,-HOLY SHIT!' Kraze chilled the air around him with a deep, incredibly sexy laugh. Whatever he was laughing about, Reno didn't exactly know, he just new he was practically drooling at the man in front of him. Reno blinked, angrily cursing silently at himself.

"..Yeah, okay." Said Kraze. "Come on then Ruby." Ruby said goodbye, following Kraze up the hallway.

'_Man Kraze has a nice ass...'_

"Reno?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah?"

"Tell me you're not going to treat him like you treat me."

"..Rufus I don't treat you that bad..."

"Reno." Reno sighed, shrugging.

"I won't."

"Good.." Rufus said slowly. He sighed. "I though he was going to be coming later."

"So?"

"I'm leaving today, Reno." Reno swallowed, frowning.

"..Oh." He bit his lip, the two stood in the deserted hallway. Reno muttered something, flinging himself towards Rufus in a massive hug. Rufus smiled, lightly putting his arms around Reno. "..gonna fucking miss you." Murmured Reno, his hands clenched into the back of Rufus' jacket. Rufus sighed, gently running his hands through the fiery strands of Reno's hair.

"You better behave." Whispered Rufus into Reno's ear. Almost making the redhead sqirm involuntarily. Rufus smiled, tracing his lips over Reno's, and pulling away, giving the reed head a comforting nod.

"I'll see you soon Reno."

--

The steady echoes of his shoes was all Rufus could hear walking down the hall way. He couldn't shake this strange, empty feeling inside him. He was definitely sure it wasn't hunger, he was definatly sure that he's bought it on himself, and he was definitely sure he was going to see Reno as much as he possibly could.

* * *


	13. Coffee Rush

**_Hello:)_**

**_It's been a LONG time, hasn't it??_**

**_I know this chapter is really short, but I'm not sure if I should continue this fic or not.. I had fun writing this chapter... but tell me what you think. Any suggestions as to what should happen or anything. I've lost practically all inspiration._**

**_Anyway.. hope you like this short, short chapter :)_**

_

* * *

_

**Coffee Rush**

_..Well… things haven't gone as I planned for things to go this past week. (Get Kraze fired and Rufus back.) In fact… Kraze is _

_almost… OK._

_I can't believe I just said that._

"Hey, Reno. You mind helping me with this??" Reno glanced over at Kraze through the open door of the blue haired mans' office. He had to admit, it was _weird _that Kraze was _in_ Rufus' office.

"Sure." He said, sloping into the room and dragging an oak table to the space where Rufus' white desk had been. It really did contrast with the white walls, white floor, white ceiling, white window panes-

"Quiet today isn't it?" Reno looked at Kraze, nodding.

"Yeah." Reno didn't even know why. He supposed it was because everyone was adjusting to the new arrangements in Shinra, a lot of people had taken the day off.. "It'll get busier soon." Said Reno, tapping his fingers on the desk. Kraze nodded, his blue hair slicked back today, wearing a casual black suit. Reno would never admit it, but he looked _amazing. _"Hey..uhh.." Reno said slowly, glancing at the doorway. "Can I go get a coffee, or somethin'?" Kraze looked up at him when he placed a cardboard box onto the desk, slowly taking various stationary equipment out.

"..sure."

"Woah, cool."

"Hmm." Reno smirked, walking quickly out of the office, his foot steps seeming to echo around the whole building.

--

Reno sat down at a small coffee shop situated in Midgar's mall. He had to get out of there, just for a bit. He slowly sipped his coffee, almost choking on it when Rufus walked in.

"Hello Reno." Rufus said happily, like it was the most natural thing in the world that he was in a coffee shop.

"Ru-_Rufus!? Huh?" _Rufus smirked, placing his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand.

"Are you happy to see me?" Reno blinked. Rufus looked almost _casual. _He blinked again. His hair was almost _messy... _he was wearing a white _t-shirt._

"Uhh.." Reno said, suddenly smiling like a mad man. "Fucking hell yes!" He yelled, causing nearby customers to glance at him wearily. Reno wondered if anyone actually knew this was Rufus Shinra sat in front of him, sure enough it had been all over the news that he was quitting... Reno grinned at him, sipping his coffee. "Why are you in here?" He asked, loving the way Rufus' eyes seemed bluer that ever. Rufus narrowed his eyes at the menu in front of him, before glancing up at Reno.

"I wanted to see you." He said, matter of factly, gesturing for the waiter to come to their table. Reno stared at him in shock, coffee mug hanging from his hand mid air. "Careful there." Said Rufus softly, lightly brushing his hand against Reno's and tilting the mug back up. Reno blinked for the third time, a sudden look of adoration crossing his features. Rufus smirked, turning to the waiter Reno hadn't realized was there.

"I'll have a lobster salad please, he'll have fries and a burger." The waiter nodded, a grin spreading over Reno's face. Rufus raised an eyebrow, interlocking his hands in front of him. "Yes Reno?" Reno shook his head, laughing.

"Nothing, nothing." He paused. "I'm just _fucking happy_."

--

"HAHAHA" Screeched Reno, spinning around the corner, just in time to collide into Kraze who was holding a pile full of papers. "OH, Sorry there." Yelled Reno, shoving a few sheets into the blue haired man's hands, and running down the corridor like a mad lunatic again. Kraze narrowed his eyes, the papers still fluttering around his feet. He thought reserved quiet Reno had been too good to be true.

--

"WOAH! SEXY!!" Yelled Reno, almost crushing Callin in a tight hug and shoving his tongue down his throat. Callin widened his eyes in surprise, smiling and laughing when Reno pulled away.

"What's got into you?"

"Coffee." Buzzed Reno. '_And Rufus Shinra.' _He thought smugly. He didn't like being unfaithful to Callin, but sex in Rufus' car was just too good to pass out on. He'd missed it _so _much. Callin laughed, running a hand through his hair and sitting down to scribble a few notes in a note book. His hair looked fluffier, Reno wasn't quite sure if it was the lighting, or the sun. A young good looking boy walked into the Turk lounge, yawning.

"_Fang!!" _Yelled Reno, running over to the teen and hugging him, patting him on the head. Fang grinned, after his small moment of surprise.

"Reno..." He said slowly. "You seem.. happier."

"COFFEE." Shouted Reno, running down the hall, somewhere into the distance.

Fang widened his eyes at Callin, Callin did the same, giving him the _look. _Something odd had happened to Reno during the last three hours.

* * *

**_Review ?? :)_**


End file.
